Good Times, Bad Times
by hobbleit
Summary: A series of one shots set around all three stories of my AU. Not in any order, I just write them as I think of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, its me again. Since I'm bored and I'm taking a break from my AU series until I've seen season 4; I decided to write a series of one shots from the first three stories. They won't be in any particular order, I'll just post them as they come to me. If you have any particular story you want me to write, just tell ****me and I will **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I just like to play and torment them for my own twisted means :D**

**Dean teaches Jessica to fight (Set during the Seeker)**

"Try again," Dean instructed as Jess failed to floor him for what seemed like the hundredth time and she hit the floor hard. They had been training for hours now and Jess felt like collapsing with exhaustion and pain. They had been together for three days now since they had returned from Jericho and Jess had nearly been killed. It had been a week since Sam had disappeared.

"I can't," she gasped and she really felt she couldn't. Dean had been pushing her so hard the last few days but she felt she hadn't progressed at all. He had been adamant that she prepared for what was going to come but she had not realised it would be this hard. Sure; she had expected a lot of pain but it was so difficult she didn't think she could ever manage it.

"Yes you can," Dean insisted. "You just gotta focus." He could tell that she was struggling but that made him even more determined to push her to her limits. It wasn't going to be easy for her but if she wanted to live then she'd just have to suck it up and carry on.

"I can't," Jess repeated as she sat on the floor; too tired to stand up any more. "You're too strong."

"It's not just about strength," he told her. "You can take down a guy three times your size if you know how to," he held out his hand to her but she refused to take it; instead she sat stubbornly on the floor. "Come on, just stand up."

"No, it hurts too much."

"You're the one that wanted to come with me," Dean sighed and sat down on the floor next to her; trying to understand why she was reacting this way.

"I know," she said to him; tears filling up in her eyes. She looked away, not wanting him to see her cry. She didn't want him to think of her as weak. "But I didn't think it would be so hard," her voice noticeably cracked as she spoke.

"Hey," Dean said softly. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she said but the tears fell down her cheeks; betraying her. She wiped her eyes with her hand trying to compose herself. It didn't work.

"I never said this was going to be easy. It's going to be hard and if you're not up to it then I'll take you home."

"No," Jess protested. "I want to do this. I want to learn."

"Then you need to stand up and continue fighting."

"I'm just so tired."

"Come on," he said as he stood up and held out his hand once more. "We'll take a break."

"Thanks," she smiled softly and took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess sat at the table in the motel room staring at John's journal and feeling very overwhelmed at everything. She was beginning to think that maybe hunting wasn't the best idea. She was trying her hardest to learn as much as she could in the short space of time she had been with Dean but there was s much it made her head hurt.

"I thought you were tired," Dean said; sneaking up behind her. Jess jumped up in her seat in fright."

"Don't do that," she hissed.

"Okay," he grinned and sat down next to her. "Why aren't you resting?"

"Because I can't," she replied. "I just can't stop thinking about things."

"Then you're just gonna have to tell your brain to be quiet."

"There's just so much I have to learn. I have to learn how to kill a werewolf or how to stop a spirit and it just keeps me awake at night."

"It'll get easier, I promise. You just need to get used to this life that's all."

"You promise?" She asked him; her voice quiet and almost childlike.

"I promise. You're not gonna get it straight away; there's too much. You just need to know the basics. It took me years to learn all this stuff. You'll get it eventually; you will but first you need to get some sleep," Dean told her as he pulled his father's journal away. He pulled her to her feet and led her towards her bed. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled her boots off before draping the covers over her. "Just rest for a while; you'll feel better once you do."

Dean kneeled next to her until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's better," Dean called out as Jess' punch hit its mark.

"I'm just imagining it's your face," she retorted as she punched the pad again.

"If that's what it takes," Dean grinned. "Now do it again," he said and Jess complied. She hit the pad again with as much force as she could muster. Dean's body didn't move but his hand flew back at the contact. "Good," he said as he threw the pad to the floor. "Now try to floor me."

Jess moved cautiously towards Dean; her arms raised and poised to fight. Dean threw a punch but she blocked it. "Good," Dean commented as he threw another punch. Again she blocked it; harder this time, managing to unbalance Dean enough to make her move. She quickly stepped to the side and swept her leg; enough to make Dean lose balance and he crashed to the floor with a thud.

"I did it," she happily exclaimed; jumping up and down in delight at her success.

"You did it," Dean grinned; slightly breathlessly. He hadn't seen her so hyped about something in the few days he had known her. "How does it feel?"

"It feels good," she smiled and sat down next to Dean. "Let's go again," she said; standing up. She had found a new determination; she was going to learn how to fight like Dean and then find Sam.

"No," Dean groaned. "I need a break."

"What are you, chicken?" She goaded him; knowing he would not be able to resist her. "You afraid of being beaten up by a girl?"

"Oh I'll show you who's a chicken," he retorted as he quickly stood to his feet. "Come on if you think you can," he grinned and prepared himself for Jess' next attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next in my oneshots. Seriously, if you have any ideas for stories then let me know**

**One Shot 2**

**2. Jess tells Dean she's pregnant (set after the Hunter)**

Jess sighed as she sat on the toilet seat; staring at the small white stick and the very unwelcome colour that accompanied it. She had been feeling ill for days now; throwing up at the slightest sight of food. And don't even get her started on when the garbage guy came to pick up the trash the other day. She hadn't left the bathroom for three hours after that little visit.

This could not have come at a worse time. Dean wasn't doing so good after Sam had died and she really didn't know how he was going to react when she told him they were going to have a baby. He hadn't been himself since that night. Some days he could act like he was normal but most of the time he was shrouded in a deep and dark depression that he could not seem to break out of. It scared Jess to see him like this. She felt as though she was on the verge of losing him and she just couldn't have that. He needed to know about his child. She steeled herself for his reaction; stood up from the toilet and reached for the door to go and speak to Dean.

They had moved into the small house shortly after Sam had died and Dean hadn't wanted to continue hunting. They had chosen a place near to Bobby's; in a quiet neighbourhood where the people had picket fences surrounding their perfectly manicured lawns. The very sort of neighbourhood Dean had professed to hating for so long. Now though; things were different. Dean didn't care where he lived as long as he didn't have to hunt. He spent his days either working for Bobby, fixing up cars or lying in bed; so depressed he couldn't find the energy to climb out and face the world.

Dean was lying on the bed in their darkened bedroom with his eyes closed. Today was a bad day and really not the time to be breaking the happy news to him. Jess crossed the room until she reached the bed and sat down next to Dean. She leaned in and gently caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Hey," she softly said to him and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled softly at the sight of Jessica.

"Hey," he replied; his voice just as soft as hers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she kissed his cheek. Dean sat up a little and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm okay," he said to her; breathing in the scent of her hair. "What about you? I heard you throwing up earlier."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now. Dean," she paused; not sure how she was going to tell him. "There's a reason why I've been feeling a little off recently."

"What is it?" Dean asked; feeling more than a little worried that there might be something wrong with Jess. He pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling well for the last few days and at first I just thought I was sick or I'd eaten something bad but it didn't get any better so then I started thinking it was something else that was making me ill. I went to the pharmacy and I bought a pregnancy test."

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked; a mixture of shock, awe and disbelief in his voice. "How?"

"I don't really know but I'm thinking it was the sex," Jess grinned.

"I'm guessing that would do it," Dean smiled slightly.

"So, what do you think?" She asked expectantly.

"I don't know. It's a little bit of a shock. Actually it's a huge shock; I don't know what to think."

"I know it's a huge shock but aren't you looking forward to being a dad?"

"I'm terrified," he admitted to her. "I'm scared that I'll be a failure."

"You won't be a failure; you're gonna be the best dad ever. You'll see. You just gotta believe it."

"I'm gonna be a dad," Dean said to himself, the fear laving his voice and he seemed to be getting used to the idea. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I was gonna book an appointment with the doctor; you know to make sure everything's okay."

"You should go and do that," Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Jess softly on the lips. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Stop," Jess giggled. "I have to and make that phone call. You know its doing things like this that got me into this situation in the first place."

"Well, it is a lot of fun."

"As much fun as it is, I have to do this," she replied as she removed Dean's arms from around her waist and stood up from the bed. She exited the room, leaving Dean alone.

He lay back on the bed and took in everything Jess had just told him. He was going to be a father. Him. Dean Winchester with his own little person to look after. It excited and terrified him at the same time. He wanted this child so much but the thought did scare him. Maybe Jess was right, maybe he would be a good dad. Maybe he could teach the child all the things he knew. The thought began to excite him. He wanted to watch this baby grow up; he wanted to see what kind of person it would turn out to be.

He had failed Sam, but he would not fail his baby. He would not fail Jess. He would do his best for them both.

But for that he needed to be alive. He made a promise to himself; he wouldn't be depressed any more, he would get up everyday and go to work and provide the kind of life that his child would want.

He now had another reason to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one shot**

**3. The day Sam disappeared**.

It had been an ordinary day really. Well as ordinary as a day where people dressed up as all sorts of weird ghouls and monsters could be. Hallowe'en did seem to bring out the crazies once a year; the ones who had a little bit too much to drink and start thinking they were vampires. Nothing out of the ordinary happened that day; no-one went crazy and killed anyone, no-one killed themselves. It was just an ordinary day.

It wasn't an ordinary day for Sam Winchester though. On the outside it was; he could pretend that everything was okay, that he was just another ordinary college boy but if you looked a little deeper then you could see that everything was falling apart for him.

He'd been having dreams lately; horrible dreams that were full of fire and death. Every night he had to watch Jessica die over and over again, in a constant loop and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He wanted to stop it so bad but there was a part of him that knew that he couldn't. The frequency of the dreams suggested that whatever he did she would burn horribly; just like his mother. If he wanted her to live there was only one thing he could do.

He had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess was preoccupied preparing for the party they were supposed to go to that night. She loved Hallowe'en, even though Sam hated it. She loved to dress up and go out, meet up with friends and have fun. She loved Hallowe'en for all the reasons Sam hated it. And she didn't know of the horrors that were really out there. She didn't know about the dreams and the pain and the fire. She didn't know about the monsters and the ghosts or the long nights hunting, only to find yourself or a member of your family horrifically injured. She lived in a happy world full of classes and friends and long lazy days in bed with the man she loved. She was normal. She was safe. All that was going to change and Sam didn't have the heart to tell her.

While Jess changed into her outfit Sam quickly scribbled a note, trying to explain everything whilst at the same time explaining nothing about why he was leaving. He signed it 'love, Sam,' because even though he was leaving; he still loved her. It was because he loved her that he was doing this.

He didn't look back as he opened the door and stepped out. He couldn't manage to because he knew that if he did then he would never leave. He knew he had to go because if he stayed then she would die. He couldn't do that to her. She would be safe if he left. She would live if he had nothing more to do with her.

"I love you," he whispered quietly as he gently shut the door and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stayed around for a couple of days; just to see what happened, to see if his nightmare had come true. His heart stopped when he saw the flames. He thought that it had, that she was going to die. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw Dean run out of the house with her.

Then he knew that as long as she was with his brother then she would be safe. He sadly turned his back on them; knowing he could no longer fit in with their lives. He walked away without either of them noticing he had been standing there.

He just hoped they never found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one shot. I've actually started planning story four of my AU, not based on season four but rather my own original plot so keep a look out for that. It's called the Trial. In the meantime I'll conitnue with my oneshots**

**4. John's Funeral**

Jess stood and watched Dean's expression as John's body burned brightly in the night. He was trying to hide his pain; trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him but he was failing. She could see the hurt and pain in his face, but more importantly in his eyes. His eyes always betrayed his emotions and Jess could see how much pain he actually was in. She couldn't bear to see him like this; she wanted to hold him and take all the hurt away but she knew she couldn't. She knew he would never let her. He'd rather keep up the mask of being okay than admit that he needed help.

So she stood next to him; close enough to let him know that she was here for him but far enough away to give him the space he needed. She let him grieve in private; knowing that he would never grieve in public.

They stayed until the fire died and the night grew dark again. Dean made no attempt to leave; he just stood there, a lost and dazed expression on his face. Jess could see he was just a lost little boy who wanted his dad. She took a step towards him and rested her had on his shoulder.

"We need to go," she said to him but he still stayed exactly where he was. "You can't stay here forever." Dean still didn't speak; but then again he had barely spoken since he'd been released from the hospital. He had been quiet and sullen; he hadn't even shed a tear for his father yet. He didn't seem able to. He had made small talk with her, answered most of her questions with a yes or no answer but he wouldn't talk about how he was feeling. Jess knew he was in a lot of pain. His father had just been murdered and his brother had betrayed him. "Come on," she held his hand tighter and gently led him away. It broke her heart that he immediately complied and didn't resist her. He followed her without word.

He was broken and she really didn't know how to fix him.


End file.
